The Geeks Get the Girls
by iloveslinky
Summary: C/E: Another Friday night, to get the feeling right. A little Carl/Elke songfic. Shout it all around the world because the geeks get the girls.


**A/N:** Hey, heeeeeere's Slinkeh! Sorry I haven't been posting in a while, but I just suck like that. Here's a little ficlet that I've actually had for a LOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOONG time, I just never posted it. I was planning on making it part of a series, but that doesn't seem to be happening. I figured I'd better post this before I got too old to remember I wrote it. It's cute, and rated T for some not so innocent content. Nothing scarring though. ;)

P.S. This FanFic is WAY better when the song is playing! If you haven't heard the song before, then I reccommend GETTING IT AS SOON AS YOU POSSIBLY CAN! 'Specially if you are a geek! *huggles*

I don't own Jimmy or his clones! I don't own _The Geeks Get the Girls_. My favorite song is played by American Hi-Fi. I have no rights to the song _Five Colours In Her Hair _by McFly.

* * *

Carl Wheezer; red head, glasses, daring.

One wouldn't think that underneath the llama (food and Jimmy's mom) loving exterior that a flaky guy lay underneath. One also wouldn't think that this flaky guy would solve his problems with his fists. That's because he doesn't. For good reasons.

Carl stood at the party that lonely Friday night. He leaned most of his weight on his left foot and left arm for the right foot was crossed leisurely over its companion and the right hand was holding a paper cup. A paper cup filled with yellowish-brown liquid with a few pieces of ice thrown in.

_Another Friday night, to get the feeling right  
At the bar when he sees her coming over_

Carl leaned against the bar with a sappy look on his face. She was out there on the dance floor 'getting her boogie on' as she had said when Carl asked how she was doing earlier that day.

Carl's eyes caressed her curse of curves and gazed lovingly at her infinite smile. She really lit up a room. Her Meat of the Song was dancing with her, returning her smile; a smile that Carl felt only he could properly answer.

Elke; blonde, curvaceous, outgoing. Her dance partner could really get his moves on and Elke was impressed. She grinned, laughing at the move just performed. The music changed and a moment of silence filled the room.

Elke thanked the man and headed for the bar. She had no idea why she had danced with the man; he was sure different from those found in her own home town. Elke was but a visitor to Retroville.

_What you gonna do, if she walks up to you?  
Tongue tied better get yourself together_

Carl grinned at the girl. She downed a quick glass of water before she noticed the rotund little man standing next to her.

"Hey."

Carl opened his mouth to speak, albeit he had no idea what he'd say. A few choked sounds released from his open trap before he shut it once more.

The music bounced out through the speakers again. Elke looked towards the dance floor and noticed another man on the other side of the room. She smiled, she knew this man from her home town.

"Jarod!"

The eighteen year-old turned around. His smile, perfectly straight, welcomed Elke without words. She gazed up into his black eyes and smiled wider than a new mother. The two joined in a hug, Elke standing on her tip-toes to reach her arms all the way around Jarod's neck.

"Do you wanna dance?" she yelled over the loud music.

"Nah, I'm horrible!" excused Jarod.

Elke the Persistent pulled him by the hand to the center of the dance floor. She took the lead and let the music run through her body and pull her muscles like a marionette.

Carl watched from afar. He'd never really liked Jarod like Jimmy and Sheen. Sure, they were friends, but that's as far as it got. Carl considered them more like acquaintances, really.

Jarod grinned and laughed in that school-boy way of his. Elke took his hands and started leading him in a dance to the upbeat song.

_I've got to go talk to her. _Carl thought.

_Pound another drink, to give him time to think  
"What's your sign?" "Hey, I think you know a friend of mine"_

Carl threw his head back and engulfed the rest of the beer in his cup; thankful that he wasn't allergic to any of the ingredients in the concoction. The song ended and Jarod spotted a few friends of his from the Candy Bar, his normal hangout.

Elke headed over to the bar once more and sat down; her feet ached. Carl made a move towards her. Elke saw him arrive and smiled.

"I haven't seen you in, like, forever! Other than a few minutes ago. Sorry about that, by the way. You know Jarod and me. We go way back," she explained.

_All the stupid lines that he had ever heard _

_Wouldn't come to mind he couldn't say a word_

Carl smiled.

"It's ok, I don't really dance. I kind of like to be where things are happening."

Elke grinned.

"You sure you don't want to dance?"

"I'm positive. Due to my asthma I'd probably have an attack right in the middle of the song. Then who'd you dance with?"

A similar ritual occurred between Carl and Elke as she had before with Jarod. She grabbed Carl's hand and made their way over.

A slow song was settling down the noisy bunch. Elke slid her arms up around Carl's neck and rested her head on his plushy chest. Carl, more hesitantly, inched his way towards the blonde's waist. He silently cheered when his hands made it there and Elke didn't shove him off as other girls would and had.

_Tonight tonight, he's gonna get it right  
Even losers can get lucky sometimes  
All the freaks go on a winning streak  
In a perfect world, all the geeks get the girls _

Carl was happy. He remembered an old song by American Hi-Fi that he wished was his theme. He wracked his mind for the name of the song and got it about half way through his dance.

_The Geeks Get the Girls_.

Elke had closed her eyes and felt completely at home with the boy. They'd been friends for years, but nothing more than that. She found his bumbling cute and his allergies she could live with. She hadn't really had an attachment to llamas, but was willing to accept them for Carl. Also, Elke always had a special weakness for boys with glasses. Jarod himself had glasses when she first met him. In the eighth grade, however, he switched them out for newer, seemingly sexier, contacts. And in tenth grade he had gotten surgery from Jimmy when he had been experimenting with Lasik.

_Got her holding steady, forgot her name already  
Sweatin' hard not a smooth operator_

Carl began to panic as the last few bars of the song played out. He felt as though his deodorant had given out and began to sweat profusely.

"Thanks for the dance, Carl," Elke said, lifting her head up off his chest and looking into his eyes.

"No problem. But, if you don't mind, I'm gonna go sit the next one out. You know, the asthma," Carl said. Elke only nodded in reply.

"Well, once you're feeling better come out and dance with me! Get your boogie on," she enticed.

"We'll see."

Carl pulled out his inhaler and took a long drag. He journeyed back over to his original spot at the bar and sat on one of the tall stools.

An old McFly song began playing. Elke found two of her friends on the dance floor and they began to rock out. Cindy, Tayler, and Libby were all fans of the song as well.

Again, Carl watched. He wasn't jealous this time for he knew Elke was not a lesbian. If she was then he'd need some REALLY serious therapy.

_She's got it going on, dancing to her favorite song_

Carl took a deep breath and voyaged over to the group of girls.

_He's got the line, "Is it your place or mine?"_

Elke stopped dancing. A mysterious gleam hid in her eye. It almost scared Carl.

_She turns and walks away, where did he go wrong?_

Carl felt downtrodden. He let his head drop onto his chest. He turned and made his way to his car. Outside he pulled on his trench coat and kept walking.

The night air was icy that February night. It blew and scorched Carl's unprotected skin. The sky was starry and clear, however.

Carl neared his car, never looking up from his shoes and the ground a few feet in front of them.

_But waiting by the car, she says, "What took you so long?" _

Carl smiled, "I thought you weren't gonna come."

"Really?" Elke teased, "We'll just have to see about that." Elke opened her door and sat in Carl's car. Carl did the same on the driver's side. His favorite verse sang in his ear: 

_Tonight tonight, he's gonna get it right  
Even losers can get lucky sometimes  
All the freaks go on a winning streak _

Carl smiled at the perfection of the song even though he highly doubted she was coming over for what he wished for. She probably thought he was kidding and just wanted to hang out.

When they got to Carl's residence, things were different.

_In a perfect world, all the geeks get the girls_

* * *

The very next day, he guessed she ran away  
The one and only in his bed so lonely

Carl woke to the curtains in his window waving in the morning breeze. A bird chirped outside the window as Carl's vision came with the adding of his glasses to his face. He pulled the blanket up over his bare chest as he shivered. Boy, he wished that blasted window was closed!

But, but wait a minute. Wasn't Elke here? Was everything that had happened a dream? Carl heard footsteps in the hall outside his bedroom and awaited his mother's lecture on 'the early bird gets the worm.'

_But she comes walking in, with coffee and a grin  
Crazy as it seems, it wasn't just a dream_

"I made some coffee," Elke said as she crawled over the bed and rested her head on Carl's chest.

"I can see," Carl replied. He laid his head back on his pillow.

_She looks great!_ Indeed she did. Elke was sporting one of Carl's white, button down shirts with her hair thrown into a sloppy bun.

"I love you to death, but I have to go. I'm going to go meet my parents and Jimmy said that the Portal would have a harder time getting me there due to the time that he had to rig it to work on that little titanium trophy."

"Can't you stay for a little longer?" Carl whined. Elke lifted up her head and gave Carl a heartfelt kiss.

"I'm sorry," she said, "but Mom wants me to help her put up the Valentine's Day decorations."

"I hope you have fun," Carl said.

"What are you doing today?" Elke asked as she rested her head on Carl's chest once more. He breathed deeply and she almost fell asleep listening to the rhythmic beating of his heart.

"I have to go to work at noon, but I should be back around six."

"I'll see you later. That is, if my mom will let me go. I'll call you if she doesn't," quietly said Elke.

"But you'll be on another continent!" Carl pointed out.

"Do you forget so easily of the communicator Jimmy made me when we were going out? I'll just use that!"

Carl tensed at the mention on Elke's relationship with Jimmy. Those long months of watching the two kiss and coddle were hard enough for him let alone Elke mentioning them in the sanctity of Carl's bed.

"I have to get dressed," Elke said as she stood up from the bed and began to pull on her clothes.

Neither conversed anything while Elke prepared herself for nothing need be said. Once all dressed, Elke leaned over Carl on the bed.

"Goodbye," she whispered hovering just above his lips when the cab she had called honked its horn outside the window. Elke left in a whisp.

"Goodbye," Carl said after he pulled on some boxers and walked over to his window. He watched the tall blonde as she climbed into the backseat of the taxi and left.

"How was your night last night? I saw you leave, but you weren't with anyone. I found that strange since you left uncharacteristically early," Jimmy said.

"My night was wonderful. And I left with Carl."

James dropped the wrench he was holding and stood up from his bent position in front of the portal's electrical box.

"You're kidding, right?" he said lowly.

"Not in the slightest," said Elke keeping her eyes locked with Jimmy's.

"_Last night he finally got it right. _

_Even losers can get lucky sometimes_" Elke finished perfectly, quoting her favorite song.

_"All the freaks go on a winning streak. _

_Shout it all around the world cause the geeks get the girls_," Jimmy finished for he knew the song as well. Elke grinned.

"You would know, wouldn't you?"

"What are you talking about?" Jimmy inquired.

"Don't think I didn't see you going home with Cindy last night!" Elke yelled. Jimmy blanched.

"How do you know this stuff?!"

"Magic," Elke kidded.

"You're not magic! There's no such thing!"

"I knew you were going to say that!" Elke grinned. "I just have my ways of knowing things."

"Yeah, it's called the 'Grapevine'." Jimmy sighed, "The Chronoarch is ready. Just let me program Sweden in there," Jimmy said as he pushed multiple buttons on his chair.

"Let's go!" Elke said as the arch lit up purple and yellow.

* * *

Carl felt on top of the world. He ran over to his computer and turned it on. Due to special technology made by Jimmy, the computer turned on in five seconds.

Carl began to click around and found what he was looking for. He clicked twice on the file and iTunes started up.

Piano chords played out and Carl began to rock, his heart so happy it felt as though it would burst!

_"Last night he finally got it right  
Even losers can get lucky sometimes  
All the freaks go on a winning streak  
Shout it all around the world cause the geeks get the girls!"_

_

* * *

_

**A/N:** Alright, the part about Elke and Jimmy. Yeah, that was supposed to be part of the series. I didn't edit it out because......... I don't know why. ANYWHOSLE, I hope you enjoyed it!

* * *


End file.
